Will Your Mary Me?
by AudyChan
Summary: 3 Tahun Lagi,Nero ! 3 Tahun Lagi ! Setelah Pulang Kita Akan Menikah ! Kumohon.. Percayalah Padaku..


**Will You Marry Me?**

 **Author : AudyChan**

 **Genre : Romance &Humor**

 **Chara : Nero Sparda x Kyrie**

 **Rate : T**

 **Devil May Cry 4 © Capcom**

* * *

Tok ! Tok ! Tok !

Dante ! Dante !

Tok ! Tok ! Tok !

"Aduuuhh siapa siih pagi-pagi gini gedor-gedor pintu rumah..? Cih menganggu saja.."

Dante langsung bangun dari tempat tidur nya, hanya mengenakan celana boxer merah dengan rambut acak-acakan.

Entah apa yang di pikirkan Dante,pergi ke kamar mandi mengambil gayung berisi air dan membawa nya menuju pintu depan. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu depan untuk memarahi orang yang sudah membangunkan tidur nya.

Cklek Dante membuka pintu.

Byuuuurr bersamaan itu dia menyiram orang yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ne-nero? kenapa kau.."

"Hey ! A-apa yang kau lakukan,bodoh ! Sial ! gara-gara kau baju ku jadi basah"

"Ck ! Ada apa pagi-pagi kau menggedor-gedor pintu rumah ku,hah?"

"Apa ? Pagi katamu.. kau mimpi ya? ini sudah jam 12 siang tau !"

"Eh? Apa kau bercanda?"

"Huh.. kau ini sungguh berantakan,Dante !" seru Nero sembari masuk ke dalam rumah Dante tanpa izin terlebih dahulu.

"He-Hey ! Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk ?"

Nero hanya membalas dengan tatapan sinis pada Dante yang masih berdiri di muka pintu.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh..?"

"Boleh siihh.."

Nero kemudian duduk di sofa. Mencoba menenangkan hati nya yang kesal karena di siram air. Padahal, kan ini malam minggu. Malam dimana pasangan-pasangan di luar sana apel terus nge-date di tempat favorit mereka.

"Sial ! Baju ku basah semua.."

Nero membuka baju nya yang basah kena air lalu menjemur nya di pintu jendela rumah Dante.

"Hey ! Pinjamkan baju mu padaku.."

"Kau ambil sendiri di kamar sana !" seru Dante tanpa melihat lawan bicara nya.

"Uhhmm baiklah.."

Nero pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar Dante.

"Ehh Nero.. Janga..." belum selesai Dante bicara.

Nero yang baru hendak masuk ke kamar melongo menatap ke arah tempat tidur Dante.

"Aiiihh.. Dante.. Siapa yang sedang tidur di tempat tidur mu itu ?" Tanya Nero yang terkejut melihat seorang wanita yang masih tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur.

Dante masuk ke kamar dan buru-buru menutupi nya dengan selimut.

"Minggir ! Coba ku lihat !" Nero yang penasaran menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh wanita tersebut.

"Heyy .. nanti kau membangunkan nya,Nero !"

"Hoooamm.. apa sih ribut-ribut? Hey kau siapa?" Wanita itu sontak terkejut melihat Nero.

Nero langsung menoleh ke arah Dante.

"Dante.. kau.. ternyata kau ini mesum sekali.." Nero menatap tajam Dante yang mulai salah tingkah.

"Hey ! Hey ! Kau siapa?"

"Trish ! Cepat pakai baju mu !" Kata Dante sembari melempar pakaian ke muka Trish.

Nero mengernyitkan alis nya menatap dua orang aneh tersebut. Tanpa kata-kata ia mengambil 1 setel pakaian milik Dante dari lemari pakaian dan lalu pergi begitu saja dengan wajah dingin seperti biasa nya.

Dante buru-buru mencegat Nero di ambang pintu kamar nya.

"Hey ! Kau tidak tau cara bertamu ya?"

"Kau mengejek ku?"

"Tidak.. ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau datang kesini.. kau tidak bilang mau mu apa,kan?"

"Aku kurang mood.. aku mau pulang.."

"Hey.. dasar bocah aneh ! kau tidak boleh pulang !" timpal Dante tak mau kalah.

"Apa ? Apa mau mu,hah? berantem ? Ayooo.." Nero sudah mulai menyingsingkan lengan baju nya.

"Hey ! Hey ! Kalian berdua ini.." Trish datang menjewer telinga Nero dan Dante.

"A-aduuhh.. sakiiitt !"

"Trishh.. Kenapa kau menjewer telinga ku juga.. Huhuhu"

"Kesini kalian berdua ! Huh !" Trish menarik telinga kedua nya dan menyeret nya ke sofa.

"Huhu telinga ku.." kata Nero sembari mengelus telinga nya merah akibat jeweran Trish.

Trish berkacak pinggang.

"Dante.. sebenarnya mau apa bocah ini menemui mu?"

"Apa kau bilang ? Bocah ? Hey ! Aku sudah dewasa tau ! umurku sudah 20 tahun.."

"Hahaha Benarkah?" ledek Trish mendekat pada Nero.

"Bodoh ! Apa yang kau lihat ! sana pergi.."

"Uhmmm Baiklah bocah dewasa.."

"Huh.. dasar wanita aneh..." gerutu Nero.

Dante merentangkan tangan nya di senderan sofa.

"Hey.. ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau kesini?"

"Aku mau minta bantuanmu.."

"Eh? bukannya kau jagoan?"

Duaaakk

"Bodoh ! bukan bantuan untuk melawan Demonn.." timpal Nero mejitak kepala Dante.

"Lhooo terus?"

"Uhmm gimana yang ngomongnya Uhmm anu Dante.. anu.."

"Apaan sih anak ini?"

"Anu begini Dante.. aku.. aku.."

"Arrghhh aku masih banyak pekerjaan ! lama sekali bicara nya.."

"He-Hey Dante ! Tunggu Dante ! Kumohon.. bantulah aku.." Nero menarik celana boxer Dante tak membiarkan dia pergi"

"Yeaah Yeaahh.. I'll Listening.. What's the matter,Nero?"

Dante kembali duduk di sabelah Nero.

"Uhmm Dante.. Bagaimana menurutmu Kyrie?"

Dante menghela nafas sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Hmmm.. Ya kupikir Kyrie gadis yang manis dan cantik.."

"Naahh terus..? terus?"

"Apaan siihh kau ini.. kenapa begitu semangatnya? emangnya apa masalahmu dengan Kyrie?"

"Aku.. anu.. aku.."

Dante menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Anu.. Dante.. Aku.. anu.."

"Bodohnya aku berbicara dengan bocah ini ! Shit !" Dante memutar bola mata nya, bosan dengan sikap Nero.

"A-aku mau melamar Kyrie.. tolong bantulah aku Dante"

Akhirnya kata itu keluar dari bibir Nero.

"Apa? Menikah? Uhmm uhmm.."

"Bodoh ! Jangan teriak-teriak" Kata Nero sembari menutup mulut Dante.

"Hmmm.. Umurku sudah 20 tahun.. sudah matang,bukan?"

"Phhtt..."

"Apa yang lucu..?" delik Nero pada Dante.

"Ahhh tidaakk.."

Nero mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hey.. kau tau berapa umurku?" Tanya Dante.

Nero menggeleng.

"28 Tahun"

"So? Ada apa dengan umurmu itu?"

"Hahaha..." Dante kembali meledek Nero.

"Apa yang lucu,bodoh? ada apa dengan umur 28 tahun itu?"

"Nero.. Nero.. kau harus belajar banyak hal.. aku saja 28 tahun belum menikah?"

"What? kau belum menikah? tapi.. wanita itu.. yang ada di.. kamarmu.. tadi.."

Dante menepuk-nepuk pundak Nero yang kebingungan.

"Maksudmu Trish?"

Nero mengangguk cepat.

"Uhmmm gimana ya? yaahhh ku pikir kami cuma berteman.. dan menghabiskan malam bersama.

"Dante.. Ternyata kau ini mesum sekali.." seru Nero dalam hati.

"Oh ya.. kenapa kau juga tidak mengajak Kyrie menginap di rumahmu? bukan kah kalian pacaran,kan?"

Duuaakkk

Yang ada Dante malah dapet jitakan panas dari Nero.

Trrr Trrr Trrr

Ponsel Trish bergetar dan ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo ? Ya ? Siapa ini?"

"Eh? Ohh kau.. ada apa?"  
"Bodoh ! kan sudah ku bilang aku sedang di luar"

"Uhmm tidak ! memang nya kenapa?"

"Iya iya baiklah.. aku akan kesana ! daah" pip

"Dante.."

"Whatsup Baby?"

"Aku ada keperluan sebentar.. nanti aku akan menelponmu lagi"

Trish mencium Dante sekilas.

"Euhhhh.. menjijikkan" gumam Nero menatap Trish mencium Dante.

"Kenapa? Kau juga mau,Nero?"

"Huh.. tentu saja tidak !" Timpal Nero membuang muka.

"Sudah sana pergilah.." Ujar Dante mendorong Trish keluar.

Tak lama setelah Trish pergi..

"Dante.."

"Apa?"

"Gimana caranya.. ajarkan padaku"

"Kau ini masih kecil,Nero" Dante mengacak-acak rambut Nero.

"Apa salahnya,kan?"

"Sebaiknya kau menikah dulu sana.."

"Oh ya bicara tentang menikah.. menurutmu bagaimana cara aku melamar Kyrie?"

"Kau tenang saja... tugasmu hanya menelpon dia dan.. mengajaknya ketemuan.."

"Uhmmm Baiklah.."

* * *

5 jam kemudian...

"Dante.. aku sangat gugup.."

"Tenang.. bersikaplah jantan ! aku sudah menyiapkan kursi untukmu dan Kyrie"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya tentu saja.. sudah pergi sana ! tunggulah calon wanitamu"

"Dante.. kau sangat membantu.. thank's a lot"

Akhirnya Nero memberanikan diri duduk di kursi yang sudah di siapkan oleh Dante. Ia sudah mantap dan yakin untuk melamar Kyrie malam ini.

Nero duduk dengan santai menunggu Kyrie yang belum datang.

Tak lama Kyrie datang. Ia sangat anggun mengenakan gaun malam hitam dengan rambut pirang terurai panjang.

"Kyrie.. sebelah sini" Lambai Nero.

"Nero.. disana kau rupa nya.."

Nero segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk menarik kursi satu nya lagi dan mempersilahkan Kyrie duduk.

"Nero.. kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Uhmm tidak juga.."

"Ohh.."

"Kyrie.. kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini.."

"Thanks Nero.."

Nero tersenyum lalu mengenggam tangan Kyrie dengan lembut.

"Nero.. apa yang mau kau katakan padaku?"

"Uhhmm itu.. anu Uhmmm.."

Tiba-tiba datang 2 orang membawa Biola untuk melengkapi malam romantis mereka.

"Nero.. a-apa restoran ini tidak terlalu mahal?" bisik Kyrie pelan.

"Ahhh sudah.. tidak usah di pikirkan.. nikmati saja"

"Nero.. ayo lanjutkan yang tadi"

"Yang mana?"

"..."

"Begini Kyrie.. terserah apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku.. dari dulu sejak aku mengenalmu.. aku langsung menyukaimu,walaupun kau pikir ini terlalu cepat,walaupun kau pikir aku kurang sopan.. Uhmmm"

"Lanjutkan Nero"

Nero merogoh kocek celana nya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi sebuah cincin.

"A-aku... aku mau melamarmu,Kyrie"

"Ne-nero..."

"Maukah kau menikah denganku..?"

Kyrie melepas pelan genggaman Nero.

"Nero... aku.. aku.."

"Tolong katakan iya.."

"Nero.. maafkan aku sebelumnya.."

"Kau menolakku,Kyrie?"

"Tidak Nero.. Tidak.. bukan begitu maksudku.."

"Kau pasti menolakku.."

"Nero kumohon.. mengerti dengan keaadanku.."

Kyrie kembali mengenggam erat tangan Nero.

Musik slow dari biola tambah membuat suasana haru.

Nero membuang muka nya ke samping.

"Nero.. lihat aku ! Kumohon lihat aku,Nero.."

Akhirnya Nero menoleh pada Kyrie.

"Nero.. tolong dengarkan aku.. kita sudah lama saling kenal.. aku mengenal keluargamu dan kau juga mengenal keluargaku.. aku baru 18tahun,Nero"

"Uhmm ada apa dengan umurmu itu?" tanya Nero cuek.

"Yaahh kau tau kan ayahku sangat keras dalam soal mendidik anak nya.. Uhmmm Nero.. minggu depan ayahku mengirimku ke luar negri"

"Untuk apa? jadi kau mau meninggalkanku?"

"tidak ! bukan begitu.. Ahh Nero.. kumohon mengertilah aku.. Aku di kirim ke luar negri untuk melanjutkan studi ku"

"Kyrie.. lihat aku !"

Kyrie menatap Nero dengan muka sedih.

"Aku mengerti dengan keaadanmu.. aku juga mengerti dengan situasi yang saat ini kau jalani.."

"Nero..."

"Yaaa.. aku akan menunggu sampai kau bersedia menikah denganku.. Tolong jangan bebani dirimu dengan pertanyaanku tadi"

Kyrie tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk Nero.

"Nero.. aku sangat mencintaimu.."

Nero juga ikut berdiri dan memeluk Kyrie.

"Yaa.. aku juga.. kau jangan nakal disana ya sayang" bisik Nero di telinga Kyrie.

"Kau ini.. tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal itu"

Nero melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Ayo kita pulang,sayang" Seru Nero dengan senyum tulus.

Kyrie langsung mengangguk.

Nero merogoh kantong celana mengambil ponselnya.

_Dante.. Tolong bayar bill nya. Thank's_

Akhirnya mereka pulang , tidak ada rasa terbebani satu sama lain di antara mereka.

Brrrmmm

Nero segera menstarter mobil dan memacu nya ke jalan raya.

* * *

Di dalam mobil tidak ada satu kata pun keluar dari bibir masing-masing sampai akhirnya mobil Nero berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang tak lain rumah Kyrie.

"Haaa akhirnya sampai.." Kyrie hendak membuka pintu kanan mobil tapi tiba-tiba Nero menarik tangan nya.

"Kyrie.. Tunggu sebentar.."

"Ya Nero? Ada apa?

"Kyrie.. berjanjilah padaku kau akan setia sampai kau pulang nanti"

"Nero.. apa kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"

"Tidak.. Bukan begitu.. Hanya saja.. Hanya saja aku takut kehilanganmu Kyrie.."

"Nero.. lihat aku baik-baik.. apa kau pikir aku tidak mencintaimu lagi? 3 tahun lagi Nero ! 3 tahun lagi.. kumohon tunggu 3 tahun lagi.. setelah pulang kita akan menikah !"

"Mungkin saja.. ketika kau berada di luar negri dan kau berpaling dengan pria lain"

Kyrie menangkup pipi Nero dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Nero... percayalah padaku"

"Ya Kyrie.. " Balas Nero tersenyum manis.

Tiba-tiba Kyrie mencium bibir Nero. Nero sampai terkejut di buatnya.

Tak berapa lama Kyrie melepaskan ciumannya Nero sampai tak sempat membalasnya.

"Hmm baiklah Nero.. aku mau pulang sekarang.. sampai nanti Nero"

Kyrie keluar mobil dan melambai pada Nero.

"I love you Nero" bibir Kyrie memberi aba-aba dari luar kaca mobil.

Nero hanya membalas dengan senyum, Kyrie menunduk dan pergi dengan muka haru.

"Kyrie.. Kyrie.. Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku" gumam Nero meninju setir mobil.

Nero kembali merogoh kantong celana nya dan mengambil kotak cincin.

"Kyrie.. 3 tahun lagi aku akan datang dengan ini !"

Nero menstarter dan langsung memacu mobilnya.

BRRRRMMMM...

* * *

1 Minggu kemudian..

Bandara

Hari ini Nero akan mengantar kepergian Kyrie ke bandara. Hari ini juga Nero tidak akan bertemu dan bertatapan langsung dengannya selama 3 tahun ke depan. 3 tahun waktu yang sangat lama,sehari saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya hidup rasa hampa.

"Kyrie.. jam berapa pesawat nya berangkat?" Tanya Nero tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Uhmm sebentar lagi.. mungkin 5 sampai 10 menit lagi, Haaaa.. hari ini terakhir aku melihatmu,Nero"

"Kyrie.."

"Eh? Kenapa,Nero?"

"Bisa kita jalan-jalan sebentar.. aku bosan duduk disini, masih ada 10 menit lagi kan?"

"Uhmm tapi.."

"Ahh ayolahh.." Nero langsung menarik tangan Kyrie ikut dengannya.

Nero langsung mengenggam tangan Kyrie. Walaupun ini bukan waktunya untuk melakukan hal ini.

"Nero.. jangan sedih ya..?"

"Apaan sih? biasa saja.."

"Yaahh baguslah kalau begitu.." Kyrie menghela nafas sejenak lalu menatap lurus ke depan.

"Andai saja aku tidak berangkat.."

Nero menoleh menatap Kyrie yang mulai sedih.

"Kyrie.. percayalah kita berdua sudah di takdirkan bersama.. kumohon jangan bersedih lagi" Nero menyentuh pipi Kyrie dengan lembut dan kemudian memeluknya.

"3 tahun lagi kita akan bertemu disini.. aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan menikah"

"Nero..." Kyrie melepaskan pelukan.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja denganku? kita akan tinggal bersama.. yaa mungkin kita bisa menyewa apartemen atau apalah.."

"Hmm Kyrie.. tidak bisa.. aku tidak bisa, disini banyak yang harus aku tanggung"

Wajah Kyrie mulai berubah begitu Nero menolaknya. Nero juga merasa tidak enak dengan Kyrie.

Tiba-tiba terdengar panggilan keberangkatan pesawat.

"Ahh Nero.. sudah waktu nya"

Kyrie langsung menarik tangan Nero untuk ikut dengannya.

"Kyrie.. aku cuma bisa mengantarmu sampai sini.."

Kyrie menatap Nero dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Neroo.." panggilnya dengan suara serak menahan tangis.

Kyrie memeluk Nero dengan tiba-tiba.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana,Kyrie.. aku mencintaimu.." sekilas Nero mencium kening Kyrie.

"..." Kyrie menangis dalam pelukan Nero.

"Sudah.. pergilah.."

Kyrie kemudian menatap Nero dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam pesawat. Kyrie masih terlihat melambaikan tangannya pada Nero dan menghilang ketika pintu pesawat tertutup.

"Kyrie.. aku mencintaimu" perlahan air bening menetes di pipi Nero.

Nero menatap lekat pesawat yang membawa Kyrie pergi.

"Hmm yaa mungkin Tuhan sudah memberi jalan yang terbaik.. aku harap bisa melamarnya 3 tahun lagi"

The End

* * *

*Yippiiieee Selesai..

Bingung niiihh mau di lanjutin apa kagak..

Pengen nya siihhh langsung complete aja..

Yang mau lanjut tolong Review.. Thank's


End file.
